youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Sequoia Pack
The Sequoia pack started when the Young Ones were beated in a territory fight against the Commandos. The pack members ran and were chased in different directions making a big split that would be permanent. First Rocket Dog and Zero took over as alphas, but that changed when Big Will was roving and encountered with them, so Big will and Rocket Dog were the new alphas. Then Ebony joined after being kicked out from the Young Ones. Unfortunately, the whiskers attacked the Sequoias, leaveing Ebony on her on for a few days. She then rejoined the Sequoias after losing the attempts of rejoining with the Young Ones. Without a territory they started wandering around Commandos and Whiskers Territories, after two months Big Will proved him as a worthy leader when he lead an attack against the most vulnerable and the smallest pack, the Geckos. The Geckos ran off without putting up a fight, it was a easy triumph for the Sequoia. They established their territory, then Swift Kill challenged Rocket Dog but couldnt take leadership. They lost two pups already, but wont permit it again. A week later, Big Will called the pack and went into douglas (commando territory at the time). They stayed there for a few hours, but were eventually caught by the commandos. Being outnumbered the Sequoias retreated. Then Homestar Runner appeared (roving), thinking it was a sequoia member, half of the commandos chased him. Big Will saw this and launched an attack on the other half. The commandos ran off and the Sequoias won Douglas Fir Slopes. A week from then, Ebony took the role as alpha female, after haveing fought Rocket Dog over the eating order. Swift Kill challenged Ebony for the alpha female rank, but she lost and was kicked out. A few days passed and the pack was visited by humans. Big WIl and Ebony were darted and were given vaccines and were tagged with radio collars. The Sequoia pack eventually taught their three youngest wolves how to hunt. Winter finally came causeing tension among the pack members. While the Sequoias were out teaching the youngests how to hunt elk their Rivals the Young Ones snuck on to their territory undetected to teach their pups how hunt to hares. A week later Swift Kill come and rejoin the pack. Big Will began to give chase but Ebony interfered and allowed her back into the pack, but didnt let her in so easily and gave her a good snapping. Then males from other packs started to rove at the Sequoias. Homestar runner attempted to mate with Rocket Dog, but the alpha pair kicked him out before he had the chance. Another rover named Timber came and took Swift Kill away and mated with her near his pack. Rocket Dog was caught trying to mate with homestar runner again while the alphas were trying to mate. They chased him out before they could get tied. Ebony had enough with Rocket Dog and kicked her out of the pack. With the main females rivals out of the pack the alphas could finally mate. Swift Kill eventually came back to the pack with male scent all over her. Suprisingly Ebony allowed her to stay but gave Swift Kill a good beating. Big Will eventually lead the pack to the elk hunting grounds, sending Miles and Baker to the other side of the river to real in the elk. Ebony then snuck away and made an encounter with her sister Snow at the river. They greeted each other, but soon left after Ebony showed a little aggression torwards her. The pack was then encountered by many roving males. Some of them including, Homestar Runner, Houdini and Timber. Swift Kill always seemed to be around them. Ebony, keeping a close eye on her, saw her walk away, and followed her. She then saw the rebellious wolf with two rovers, Houdini and Timber. She went to them growling with Big Will by her side. As soon as they saw them they ran off. Ebony chased Swift Kill and kept going into enemy territory, where Timber was also heading. She grabbed Swift kill by the scruff and attacked her. Swift Kill than wondered off back to the kill, where Houdini was trying to mate with Rocket Dog. But Rocket was a good wolf and tried to avoid Houdini. Timber noticed that there were wolves in his packs territory and howled to them. Ebony heard this and barked an alarm to Big Will who howled for his own pack as well. The packs then launched the attack. Youssarian got Big Will real good, so he howled for a retreat and the pack headed back to their own territory. While going back to their usual rutine, Rocket Dog spotted a loner and barked an alarm. Ebony, miles, and Baker than gave chase and chased the loner out of their territory (Amber). A few days later and Ebony and Big Will wandered their territory, scent marking and looking for a suitable den. A few hours after they found the right spot they went looking for their pack, and couldnt find them. They spent a night alone with out the pack. They woke up the next morning and continued the search for their lost pack. After hours of search the alphas finally found the missing members and restablish their dominance. Days later, a roving male named Doctor Who, mated with Swift Kill while the alphas were doing so too. When they returned Big Will attacked the rover that tied with Swift Kill, he couldnt escape, and he was badly wounded. He forced hjmself to get free hurting Swift kill and himself, when he ran off Baker, Miles, Zero, Dingo and Big Will caught up and killed him. Later Homestar Runner came and managed to mate with Swift Kill. Swift Kill eventually came back with the males scent on her and Ebony attacked and chased her. Later that day the Young Ones were hunting and chased an elk into the Sequoias territory. The beta, Zero, heard them from a distance and barked an alarm. The pack then and went to chase the pack, but they managed to kill the elk in the commandos territory. The paced the edge of the river on the other side and wated for the pack knowing they only had one way to go. The commandos came and launched an attack, the Young Ones attacked as well. Realizing they were outnumbered, they retreated right into the Sequoias pack, who were waiting for them. The Seequoias attacked while the Young Ones tried to run away. Ebony managed to attack Super Fury Animal, and got her pretty good. Big WIll managed to get a male of the pack and then caught up to Youssairan, being the alpha of the young ones. The Sequoias chased the Young Ones out of their territory. The next day Seacrest went to the Sequoias after roving at the commandos and getting to mate with the alpha female. Big Will let him join and he is now a member of the pack. The next day, Big Will launched an attack on the Young Ones and won the rest of douglas fir slopes. When they fought one the new females named Amber, a member of the Sequoias, managed to fight off Daisy, Sonic, and Avatar, but still had to retreat with her out numbered pack. A few days later in the morning, Ebony went through the hunting grounds and to the river by herself. She was missing for a whole day and was caught the next morning with Timber, from the Young Ones. Big Will then chased him out and then came into contact with the entire Young Ones pack, who were on Whisker territotry. Big Will and the others that were chasing the male out went back to their territory boundary, with the rest of the pack and marked waiting for the Young Ones to make a move. While they were there they witnessed a fight between Timber and the new alpha, Fang, fight for the Alpha male role. Timber than beat Fang and took the alpha position. He noticed the Whiskers coming and headed back to their own territory. The Sequoia stood their ground, waiting to defend their territory, even though they were a smaller and less experienced pack. They saw the Whiskers pad around and mark the teritory edge. They went to the hare grounds, thinking it was clear. Ebony lagged behind and noticed that the Whiskers were cirleing back into Sequoia territory and the Sequoias launched an attack on the larger Whiskers. They managed to kill the omega of the Whiskers, but had to retreat to the bigger pack. The Whiskers took half of Douglas Fir Slopes. They then spent the night on top of the hill. Come March, the females started behaving. Suprisingly Swift Kill has been two after her last attempt to mate with a rover. Ebony still kept watch, she felt some what relaxed knowing that the females in the Sequoia were behaving. One day a female loner named Autumn was found around the territory marking the area with her season scent. Ebony chased her out a few times, but the defiant Autumn always returned. One day Autumn showed up again on a day Ebony was feeling nice. Autumn eventually submitted to Ebony after a few minutes of her stubborness. Ebony stated her dominanace and let the rebelious female into the pack, not knowing she was pregnant. -Dominant Pair First Rocket Dog took dominance next to Zero, later Big Will joined and ousted him. Months later after Ebony joined she challenged Rocket Dog and won female dominance next to Big Will. Rival Packs The Sequoia main rivals are the Young Ones, Commandos and Whiskers. Current Members The Sequoia has 16 members. Big Will Alpha Male Ebony Alpha Female Zero Beta Rocket Dog Swift Kill Dingo Phoenix Drew Baker Miles Avatar Archer Sonic Seacrest Autumn Daisy Omega Category:Content Category:Packs Category:Current Packs